codetotaldramarealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Izzy
Profile History Izzy has been described by those who know her as a "wingnut," a "psycho hosebeast," and "some kind of crazy." For as long as she can remember, she's been a big fan of "the witching hour." Her parents once awoke at midnight to find year year old Izzy shaking the bars of her crib and howling at the full moon. They soothed her back to sleep with her favourite lullabies - horror movie soundtracks; the only music that relaxes her. Being around Izzy is like being on a roller coaster - one that hasn't been inspected for safety. Some of her favorite pastimes include impersonating her parents friends, burning things and making up stuff that scares the crap out of people. There's no rhyme or reason to what Izzy does. For instance, a guy from her school remembers when Izzy stalked him for a whole week because she had a major crush on him. He also remembers how a week later she changed her mind and threw him in a sewer. When Izzy heard about the Total Drama Island auditions, she camped outside a producer's front door for three weeks until he agreed to cast her on the show. She now has a restraining order against her and she can't come within two miles of his house. Izzy is willing to do whatever it takes to survive eight weeks of camp and is definitely one to watch. She'll definitely make the highlight reel!﻿ Total Drama Island When Izzy first arrives to the island, she slips while stepping off the boat and smashes her chin on the edge of the Dock of Shame. Though, when Courtney comes to check on her, Izzy says she's feeling great. Izzy is originally placed on the Killer Bass team, but she offers to switch with Katie (so that Katie could be on the same team as Sadie) at the cliff jumping challenge, and therefore becomes a Screaming Gopher. She then dives off the cliff, cackling maniacally and smiling. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Izzy does a good job opening the crates with her teeth. However, she gets a rope burn on her tongue from doing so. She also seems to enjoy fire and is quickly known for her insane/stalker personality; she also speaks slightly faster than the other campers do. Izzy often brings up her relatives whenever she is in the confessional. She supposedly has a brother who was a mechanic, though he developed a fear of vehicles when he was run over by a car. Izzy also says her uncle tried to cut off his ear at a family reunion, mirroring the actions of the famous artist Vincent Van Gogh. However, he wimped out and only cut it off half way, leaving part of it still hanging there (she believes that it ended up in her salad). Izzy was the only Gopher not to be grossed out by Owen's shark bite mark on his rear end, as she even found it "awesome." Izzy has shown that she does have a dark side, as she has been known to lie many times. Seeing as how she is on the run from the RCMP, and frequently gets into trouble, it seems as though her family either doesn't pay any attention to her, or they actually keep away from her, though whether these stories are true or not is unknown, as Izzy is known to lie. In Up the Creek, it is revealed that Izzy is an AWOL, following an explosive accident she had caused, while serving in the reserves, and is thus wanted by the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. During the Campfire Ceremony, a helicopter shines a searchlight down upon Izzy and informs her that she is under arrest. Izzy, realizing that her past has caught up with her, runs off into the night, laughing and screaming, "You'll never get me alive!" Before this, Chris was about to give the final marshmallow to either her or Lindsay, making it unclear whether or not Izzy would have originally been the one eliminated if the RCMP had not shown up, though it was likely that she would have, due to the fact that Lindsay did not seem to do anything to upset the team or lose the challenge. However, in later episodes, Chris considers Izzy to have been eliminated that night when he does a recap of all of the losers to the present episode. It makes sense, seeing as how Izzy was one of the main reasons that the Gophers lost that day's challenge. However, Izzy returns to the competition, crazier than ever, in No Pain, No Game, swinging in on a vine and taking a bite out of a raw fish she had caught. She claims that she had never left the island, but this speech is cut off by Izzy though, so it is unknown what the truth is. Izzy's eccentric personality is even more apparent than before. She even enjoys being electrocuted by eels, and having her face wrapped in poison ivy during a torture challenge. Izzy also seems to know karate, or at least the basics, as she is able to hold her own in a fight against her worst enemy, Chef Hatchet. In Search and Do Not Destroy, Izzy joins Heather's alliance and helps Lindsay to get her key out of a bee hive, although both get her slightly injured. She did know about Heather's plot to break up Trent and Gwen, but she did not participate in it. Her craziness is seen again in this episode, as she doesn't mind that her key is guarded by a snake and we see it wrapped around her head later. Izzy insists that the snake is friendly, even though at this moment it bites her and she passes out. In Hide and Be Sneaky, Izzy didn't have an official hiding spot, but for the most part followed and mimicked Chef's movements in order to remain out of his vision. Izzy later engaged in a fist fight with Chef when he discovered her hiding in the rafters of the mess hall, due to Izzy's sneeze. Izzy defeats Chef and heads towards the dock, but slips on water and gets eliminated from the challenge. Heather tried to use her to vote off Owen, but Izzy clearly showed hesitation about going through with it. Though it has not been proven, the general consensus is that Izzy did not vote for Owen, as he turned out to be safe from elimination before the final marshmallow was given out. Izzy builds a bike quickly in the beginning of That's Off the Chain!, and offers to team up with Leshawna. The two ride haphazardly all over the island and are seen in short clips throughout the episode, but formally are later seen at the end, meaning they do not participate in the challenge, allowing themselves to survive elimination. In Hook, Line, and Screamer, Izzy tells Owen that she loves scary movies. Throughout the episode, she and Owen refer themselves in third-person. Owen and Izzy go off on their own in the woods and talk about multiple things, including an occasion when Owen ate one hundred hot dogs in a contest, which Izzy was impressed by. Eventually, Owen realizes they are in a similar situation that occurred in the horror movie challenge, also saying they were making out in the movie. Izzy mentions she and Owen are not making out, and Owen realizes that she is right. After a short pause, Izzy asks Owen if he wants to make-out with her, and then they do so behind a bush. While they are, Chef Hatchet, who was pretending to be the killer, arrives at the scene. He chases after the two, and when Owen accidentally falls off a cliff and hits many hard, sharp objects on his way down, Izzy intentionally does the same thing. Owen pushes Izzy into the killer so he could get away, but Izzy gets mad at Owen for running off and leaving her to "die." She punches Owen in the face for doing so, but despite being angry at Owen, Izzy seems to eventually forgive him before long. Izzy is officially voted off in Wawanakwa Gone Wild! after the campers each had to hunt for a randomly-chosen animal as their challenge. She was supposed to catch a deer, but despite saying she has excellent aim, Izzy ends up shooting anything that wasn't a deer with a tranquilizer gun, including Chef, Heather (thinking she was a deer because of the deer antlers Duncan made her wear), a plane, and a unicorn. When eliminated, Izzy acts calm and casual, saying that everyone has to go sometime. Owen offers to make out with her to "cushion the blow," but Izzy ignores him. She grins and bids the others farewell, saying "Good night everybody, thanks for coming out!" She then throws down a smoke bomb and vanishes. This action actually backfires on Heather, since she and Izzy were the only two campers to not catch an animal. When Izzy was eliminated, Heather was technically the only camper on the island who failed to catch an animal, meaning she had to clean the communal washrooms; however, she did manage to get Duncan to do it for her due to their temporary alliance. Izzy is shown swimming in the pool at Playa Des Losers in Haute Camp-ture with the other campers who have been eliminated. Izzy is still up to her usual antics, such as biting people underwater and teasing Noah about the fact that he kissed Cody during the challenge that took place in The Big Sleep. Izzy also says that if she were Gwen, Trent "would be seriously maimed" for the kissing Heather incident. She reveals to the audience that she finds Heather to be a "total psycho" and is one of the many campers who accidentally voted Leshawna off the island simply by mentioning her name. In the season finale, Izzy returns to the island with the other losers to watch Owen and Gwen compete in the final challenge that would determine the winner. She rooted for Owen even before he promised to throw the others a giant party on a yacht if he were to win, most likely due to their on and off relationship. As the challenge goes on, Izzy and Lindsay see that Owen is losing and are determined to not let that happen, so they use brownies to cause Owen to charge at top speed towards the finish line. Izzy gets crushed by Owen as he reaches the finish line, but she is still happy for him and he gives her hugs and kisses. In the special, Izzy seems to have gotten over Owen (as her personality causes her to only like a boy for a minute before being ready to toss him off a cliff) and their romantic relationship seems to have been put on hold, though Owen still believes he may be in love with her. During the special challenge, she teams up with Eva and Noah to get the case containing one million dollars. They get the case, but she and Eva were manipulated into giving it to Justin. The three of them managed to get back at Justin (with a bucket of fish and chum) and Izzy managed to grab the case, though she tripped and dropped it. Izzy was soon caught in the stampede of people and was one of the fourteen people to go on to Total Drama Action, though neither Eva nor Noah were able to join her. Izzy unofficially renames herself "Kaleidoscope" in the special, wanting her peers to refer to her as "E-Scope" for short. This new identity Izzy created would play a significant role in her plans for the new competition. Total Drama Action During the early episodes of Total Drama Action, Izzy constantly refers to herself as "E-Scope" and gets mad at anyone who calls her "Izzy" (she even flipped Owen over when he accidentally called her Izzy). Izzy seems to be comfortable with the challenges, claiming to have had experienced challenges like these before, such as getting abducted by aliens. After her first elimination, Izzy abandons her E-Scope identity (although she later starts to take on others). Throughout the season, Owen tries to get back into a relationship with her and get her attention; though he fails due to Izzy getting distracted by other things (like the mechanical monster). However, the two do still hang out together and interact often. After Izzy returns to the game and abandons her E-Scope identity, the two quickly wind up together as a couple. The two remain a couple, until they are separated by Izzy's second elimination. Owen was eliminated shortly after Izzy, and they are presumed to be reunited off screen. Izzy arrives at the studio with the other castmates. She is the only one not to get on the trolley train (until Owen calls her "Kaleidoscope" and urges her to get on, to which she flips her way onto the trolley). Izzy and the rest of the cast are immediately drawn into the first challenge, which is escaping from a giant robotic monster (controlled by Chef). Izzy is the first one to be captured. She is quickly dropped into the holding cell, and soon she is joined by the other castmates (except for Owen, who broke the machine due to his enormous weight). While the other castmates are waiting for Owen to get to the trailers, Izzy apparently goes on a date with the robotic monster. Izzy and the other girls get to stay in the non- crushed trailer (but then it is also crushed by Chef's robot, causing Izzy to quickly get over the monster). After Chef fixes up the trailers, the bunk arrangements are assigned and Izzy initially shares a bunk bed with Leshawna, though the arrangements prove to be inconsistent from episode to episode, leaving Izzy with her own bunk bed most of the time. During Alien Resurr-eggtion, Izzy reveals that she has been abducted by aliens many times and even has a broken tracking chip in her neck, that only shocks her when she lies. Izzy duels with Chef during the challenge using large paintball cannons, and though she fights hard, she is eventually defeated. Izzy falls to the floor as if she'd been fatally wounded, which causes Chef to worry that he killed her. However, she jumps up and shows to be completely unharmed and the two have a friendly laugh about it (to which Chris gets upset because of the lack of gore). In Riot On Set, Izzy is the final castmate chosen for Trent's team, the Killer Grips. In their first challenge, Izzy offers to play the role of the old lady, insisting that she is the reincarnation of her great-grandmother, Mavis. Because of Chef's mishap with the scripts, Izzy winds up delivering a painful portrayal of a gangster, forgetting her lines and instead telling the viewers she can flip her eyelids. This gaffe causes the Killer Grips to lose the first challenge and she is voted off that night. At first she refuses to go, claiming she is not Izzy but E-Scope, but after Chris changes her name on the voting results sheet, she is escorted to the Lame-o-sine, where she shouts out that she will get a star on the Walk of Fame one day. Izzy appears in The Aftermath: I, where she joins the other "losers" on a special talk show titled Total Drama Aftermath, hosted by Bridgette and Geoff. Izzy comes on as a special guest along with Trent (who had just been eliminated in the previous episode). She enters after eating some crackers and grapes, accidentally spits out some crumbs, then quickly stuffs them into her shirt and walks onstage. She eats them as she reveals on the show that she once had a boyfriend named "Graham Cracker" who she got a restraining order from. She also reveals that she got an electric chip placed in her neck that goes off at the first sign of dishonesty. She tells Bridgette and Geoff that Chef wanted to make a secret alliance with her, but she didn't accept the offer. Throughout the show, she constantly teases Geoff and Bridgette for being the first two eliminated. During the show, Izzy takes over the position as host for a while after Bridgette gets mad at Geoff for calling Heather "hot." Once Trent comes on stage, Izzy becomes a "guest" again, and Izzy and Trent have surprising interactions with each other. The two appear to be very close, as they are often seen talking or looking at each other encouragingly or questioningly. Izzy is also touched, and feels sorry when Trent sings his song about Gwen after they broke up, which brings Geoff and Bridgette back together. In The Chefshank Redemption, Izzy returns to the competition on the technicality that the votes that were cast earlier were for "E-scope" and not Izzy. As of this episode, she has resumed going by the name 'Izzy'. While the Screaming Gaffers were digging an escape tunnel in the challenge, Izzy emerges from the soil from the other side of the tunnel. She tells the team that she was underground living with prairie dogs, and that she would help the Gaffers win the challenge. Heather is surprised that she would help the team that she wasn't originally on, but Izzy told her that she looks at friends and enemies differently from her time underground. After they emerge from the ground, they see that the Killer Grips already won. Izzy cheers and says that it's better to be on the winning team as she joins her former team. She later shares a romantic moment with Owen in this episode as they compare each other to desserts. The sweet talk continues as Izzy compares Owen to a banana split with a lot of split. In The Sand Witch Project, Izzy's newly revived relationship with Owen becomes strained as she gets incredibly annoyed at how he is constantly saying everything she does is cute (including her scary face). However, they are later forced to make out during the final round of the challenge and happily enjoy it (losing the challenge in the process), since they are unable to be afraid of anything. In Masters of Disasters, Izzy's relationship with Owen is back on track as the two of them aid each other in the first part of the challenge. During the first part of the challenge, Owen's jaw is broken by Chef's unpublished manifesto, prompting Izzy to be the first one at his side, and shows deep concern for him throughout the episode. Izzy acts as the informal team captain during the submarine challenge. When Lindsay gets a number code, she doesn't know what it's for until Izzy and Beth learn it's a combination code for the bottom hatch's combination lock. When Lindsay and Justin drop the letter in the water and the ink smears, Izzy freaks out and claims that she's surrounded by loons, to which Lindsay and Justin respond with confusion. Izzy and her team nearly drown until Harold manages to get the bottom hatch of the Gaffers sub open, thus ending the challenge, draining all the water in the submarine, and saving the entire cast. Izzy creates a new name for herself - "Explosivo" in Full Metal Drama, which is an (apparently male) alter ego of herself, whom she claims is "loco for boom boom," and enjoys explosives. Izzy sometimes refers to herself as "Explosivo" as well as saying that he/she is her friend. Izzy alone sets up the explosives for the second part of the challenge and though she makes a very powerful explosion, it doesn't win since the setup wasn't very creative. After Justin gets his face scratched, he asks Izzy if she thinks he's cute (to which Izzy says she never did). Out of anger, Justin eliminates her when he convinces Beth and Lindsay to vote for Izzy, rather than him. Owen attempts to give Izzy a goodbye kiss, but she gets pulled away by Chef and is brought to the Lame-o-sine off-screen. It is hinted that Izzy may use her new alter ego to return to the competition later in the game. Izzy returns to the talk show stage in The Aftermath: II, now seated in the VIP section along with Trent. Later in the episode, Izzy apparently falls out of her seat after an intern bumps her with fan mail, but it is shown that the "Izzy" that fell out of the chair was a standee. The real Izzy then swings in on a vine, attempting to get back a guest spot (but can't due to already having one done so in the last Aftermath). She refers to herself as "Esquire" now. Bridgette then calls in Chef to take her away, but Izzy lures Chef into a piranha pit that Geoff originally set up for Gwen. After dunking Chef in, Izzy escapes off the stage. Izzy has a small role in The Aftermath: III, now seated in the peanut gallery. When Owen comes out with a large amount of food, Izzy jumps on his shoulders and eats a drumstick he had been carrying. She stays on Owen's head for about half his time on the couch, then she does a somersault and hops back into her seat next to Eva. Izzy appears along with the rest of the commentators in Mutiny on the Soundstage, gasping at the fact that Beth and Duncan tied for first place. During The Aftermath: IV, Izzy is asked who she will vote for to win the million. Izzy states she just rented a cool break dance DVD and says the best dancer in a dance off will get her vote (which is a lie, as she later votes for herself). Duncan and Beth start the dance off, but Chris cuts them off, saying they should do more dancing on the show. When it comes time to vote, Izzy is the only person to not vote for either Beth or Duncan, instead casting a vote for Explosivo. As a result, Chris just throws her vote aside. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, it's revealed that after Total Drama Action, Izzy's acting skills landed her a major career starring in a large number of Hollywood movies. However her career ended when she went on a profanity-laden tirade against her director of photography one day on the set. She later fed long time Total Drama fan Sierra secrets about her former castmates in an attempt to earn money (which she used to pay off the RCMP). She reunites with everyone at the Red Carpet show, but is left out by Chris, who plans to start a new reality show. Izzy uses her skills to get in, but comes out of the place with popcorn and forgets to let everyone in as the door closes. Chris heads for New York to begin a new reality show, and Izzy teams up with the rest of the teenagers (with DJ's mom and Sierra) in DJ's bus to stop Chris from reaching New York to begin his new reality show. Along the way, the bus winds up falling off a cliff (due to Courtney's distracted driving). While some of the teens go off to find help, Izzy and the others are rescued by Chris. Chris reveals that this was all a test to see if they still had it in them, and announces a third season. Though they refuse, the offer of one million dollars changes their minds, and Izzy proceeds to Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama World Tour In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Izzy arrives to the airport after Ezekiel. She becomes very excited when stepping off and jumps on Ezekiel's shoulders, which causes both of them to tumble to the ground, eventually also tripping Bridgette and Tyler in the process. They are all helped up by Alejandro. Izzy shows to be a bit attracted to him when she first sees him. Later, during the "Come Fly With Us" musical number, Izzy popped up out of the baggage compartments, singing about her "crazy beats" and crazily jumped out of the plane, but she still appeared with the others at the end of the song inside the plane. In the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, Izzy forms a trio with Noah and Owen and says that she knows how to find the right way, by licking her finger, pointing it in the air and figuring out which direction the air flow goes, also adding that the sand in the air really crunches in her teeth. Finally, she chooses the "scary mummy" way. She finds some mummy bandages and asks Noah and Owen to dress her up. Noah and Owen were unable to find Izzy after helping her and while she was scaring other contestants. Somehow during the challenge, Izzy got lost, and ran into Heather, Cody and Sierra, who thought she was a real mummy. Izzy tried to do another musical number, about her "being awesome as Frankenstein's bride," but couldn't due to the trio running away. It was revealed by Noah, that Izzy's strategy for her trio with him and Owen was to "run around in circles," due to the fact that she smelled something lucky, which turned out to be Owen's gas. Later, Izzy runs out of the pyramid after Noah and Owen, with Ezekiel in her arms because she mistook him for an actual mummy. Izzy and Ezekiel are the last to finish the challenge and Izzy is then put on Team Amazon, with Heather, Gwen, Courtney and Cody. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Izzy quickly joins her team in the camel race challenge, taking a seat at the throat of the camel. After taking part in the musical number "Lovin' Time," Izzy tries to guide the team's camel with "camel talk." However, they wind up getting lost, but eventually they manage to make it to the Nile River just as Sierra starts weaving a basket boat out of reeds. Due to Owen being on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and Sierra wishing to be with Cody, Izzy swaps teams with Sierra (causing Sierra to quickly make a boat for Team Amazon and leave the one for Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot only half completed). Izzy's team manages to finish their boat first, but upon Alejandro's command to talk to the camel, she commands it to move onto the boat. Team Amazon wins the challenge, but since both teams brought their rewards, they are safe from elimination. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Izzy is seen with her team and Team Victory in the economy class and with all the contestants when Chris reveals they are going to Japan. She joins the rest of the cast in the musical number "Before We Die," and ends up falling in the giant bowl of rice like everyone else. When Alejandro offers himself to do the challenge and Chris throws Alejandro's panda bear on him, Izzy demonstrates that she thought it was cute the way he treated the Chinese animal. Her team wins the first challenge, as she is seen with them celebrating Alejandro's victory over the other teams, and a head start advantage to get props for their sushi commercial. Izzy votes for Owen to play the giant spider monster, and she plays a soldier with her other teammates. During filming, she accidentally says Owen is so hot, instead of acting scared, making her teammates look at her oddly. She then joins the others in their own musical number for the commercial. Though their commercial impresses the rest of the cast, the victory goes to Team Amazon due to Cody and Sierra quickly mixing a fast paced musical commercial that impresses Chef. Once again they aren't up for elimination, but as well they don't get to stay in the winner's cabin. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Izzy joins her team in the Yukon for the next challenge. Izzy and Tyler are the first ones of their team to complete the first challenge and reach their sleigh for the second part of the challenge. Izzy is the first to notice that the cargo is radioactive (though she thinks the symbol is a speaker to a radio). As Tyler takes the position of the dog, Izzy dives into the box to search for the radio (only to find that there isn't one) and is quickly exposed to the radiation (although she doesn't seem to notice or care). She and Tyler soon pick up Noah, followed by Owen. She complains to Noah that someone took their radio and he shows concern of her radioactivity. After picking up Alejandro and nearly falling off a cliff, her team ends up getting the win and she high-fives Noah in celebration. In the first class cabin in Broadway, Baby!, Izzy is getting a massage. She admires how adorable Owen looks sleeping, only to have him fall on the floor and reveal a crushed Noah. Later on in the episode, when the teams must climb to the Statue of Liberty, Izzy immediately begins climbing and claims to be a rabid monkey. She is one of the first to reach the top from her team and also gets the baby carriage. She then rushes down the fireman pole to continue the challenge. At the end of the apple bobbing challenge, she is excited, thinking that her team wins. But when they look into the baby carriage, there is a real baby rather than Noah who is supposed to be in it. This makes Izzy think that Noah regressed into a baby. They have to go back to get him and end up losing the challenge. Since it's a reward, her and her team were safe from elimination. Izzy appears in a "That's Gonna Leave a Mark" segment of Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, she attempts to protect her camel by fighting Chef in hand to hand combat. Chef uses a frying pan to protect himself from Izzy's attacks. Surprisingly she even uses a "third arm," while using her "Egyptian style." She manages to defeat him with a flying kick through the air, then the camel sits on his face and Izzy tickles his feet. In Slap Slap Revolution, Izzy participates in the challenge, but doesn't do very much to help her team. During the sausage sledding challenge, Izzy starts to yodel in the meat grinder, but is pulled out by Alejandro who gives her over to Noah. She sleds down with the rest of her team on Owen after he eats all their meat. Her team wins the first part of the challenge, but she doesn't compete in the second part of the challenge in an attempt to make it more fair for Team Victory (even though it still wasn't fair in the end). In The Am-AH-Zon Race, Izzy was first seen in the loser class and ducked when Owen went crazy. She didn't do much in the challenge but when it came time to the zipline she put Noah in a backpack and slid down. She made a shopping list for the things Noah was listing in order to make the nachos Owen wanted. She had to wait for Owen when they arrived at Machu Picchu. She was later last seen running away when her team lost the challenge when Owen pulled up a pillar and destroyed the place. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Izzy is first seen in the cockpit confessional, pushing random buttons on the plane's controls. The others listen to her talking by the speakers, faking a captain accent, until Chef got the speakers and said everyone to hold in something, because the plane was going to crash in a pool in Paris. When reaching there she got ejected out of the plane, happily sinking in the water, while still stuck to a chair. During the challenge, she is told by Alejandro that they are going up against Chef in a game of "Statue Bingo" to motivate her to find the statue pieces, which works. She is later seen catching the mummified dog that DJ had dropped, she then hurls it at the ground like a football, yelling "Touch down!” effectively breaking it, and then doing a victory dance. Izzy is first seen sleeping on the floor of the loser class in Newf Kids on the Rock. During the rowing challenge, her task is to catch the seafood as the teams were told that those who catch seafood will get a reward. She excitedly catches a lobster and welcomes it to the "Izzy Cruise," even saying it to tell his friends. The lobster attempts to attack Izzy with his claws, but he didn't succeed. She gets mad, but after calling him "snappy," she laughs it off. She gasps when Owen takes the lobster from her hand and asked for butter, in order to eat it. While singing "Sea Shanty Mix," Tyler pointed that even being a nut-bar, she certainly knows how to catch a fish as she is seen with a very large fish that she dances with (that she also caught) and she sings about how her new partner is Irish. Her team is the second to arrive. At the final challenge, her task is to drink the apple cider vinegar along with Owen. While Owen is able to drink it down with pleasure, Izzy doesn't take to the taste so well, but is still able to drink it. At the very end of the episode she is seen eating clam chowder along with her team and DJ, since they won the challenge. In Jamaica Me Sweat, Izzy is first seen with Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and DJ getting a spa treatment. She tells Owen the chairs are spring loaded, but when she shows him what she means, she accidentally kicks Owen in the groin. It makes him think about breaking up with her. Owen tells Noah about his plans to break up with Izzy, but he states he still likes her as she was seen upside down biting an oxygen mask. While the plane is falling Owen attempts to talk to her about their relationship, but she jumps out of the plane in a parachute, friendly saying that he would have to catch her first, while the wind dragged Owen along with her. She lands safely on the beach, on Owen's groin, and she states that her landing was perfect, not causing even a scratch until the plane lands on her and Owen. She is taken to the infirmary and wakes up with Owen mourning and saying she getting hurt was his fault. However, a doctor notes that there was a clog in her brain that was fixed when the plane landed on her, and as Izzy awakens, she turns out to be very intelligent, even to the point where she finds the answer to time traveling. The army then arrived to take her for treatment. While she was leaving, Owen stated that he didn't want Izzy to go, not even understanding why he did ever wanted to break up with her, but Izzy explained they are totally incompatible, but says goodbye to him as she is taken away by the army, thus removing her from the competition. Later, Owen sings about her in "Oh My Izzy" and how he missed her so much. Izzy appears in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon as "Brainzilla," her new super-genius persona. Aside from wearing Izzy's regular outfit, Brainzilla wears a pair of half-rim eyeglasses with a lime-green optical tint. Brainzilla also wears her hair up in a bun. She refers to people as "carbon-based life forms," and she refers to herself in third person. She revealed that she was making "cracking" progress on her time machine, as well as coming close to patenting a doughnut-maker that could fit in someone's purse. Geoff sets Brainzilla up to play a brand-new aftermath segment, Brain-Blast. She is "blitzed" with skill-testing questions that are harder depending on the size of the donation. One wrong answer and her straps will unlock, sending her into shark-infested water. As soon as they start the challenge, numerous calls start coming in. She answers all the questions correctly, which include: major geography, brutal currency exchange, and impossible math. Throughout the segment, Brainzilla constantly blurbs out random facts backing up her genius. Before she can continue the round however, the wheel breaks and rolls off-set, causing Brainzilla to seemingly snap back into old Izzy. Izzy then makes her way over to a large bomb which she has to defuse, with the peanut gallery suspended above the shark-tank. Izzy then hits the bomb with a hammer rather than actually trying to defuse it, blowing up the set as well as everyone on it. Izzy's silhouette is later seen knocked through the plasma screen, most likely severely injured. Izzy is mentioned in The EX-Files when Heather directs a confessional at her, informing Izzy that she's been replaced by Courtney in terms of insanity to eliminate Gwen from the competition. Izzy appears in Aftermath Aftermayhem, now seated in the peanut gallery. She doesn't do much throughout the episode, though she does get a can of peanuts in an attempt to return to the competition. However, it's a normal peanut can and thus she isn't able to compete in the game, but she does happily enjoy the peanuts. Izzy appears in Hawaiian Style, where she is seen sitting among the other ex-contestants in the new peanut gallery. Izzy appears in Hawaiian Punch with the rest of the ex-contestants. She is also seen later laughing at Chris along with the other contestants. Later, Izzy is seen swimming away from the island as it becomes covered in lava when the volcano erupts. Code Total Drama Reality Powers & Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors